Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a solar cell panel, and more particularly, to a solar cell panel including solar cells electrically connected to each other.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are depleted, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, a solar cell is highlighted as a next-generation cell capable of converting solar energy into electric energy.
A plurality of solar cells are connected in series or in parallel by a plurality of ribbons, and are then packaged through a packaging process for protection thereof, thereby forming a solar cell panel.
Generally, solar cells are connected using ribbons having a great width of about 1.5 mm. Then, shading loss may be generated due to such a great width of the ribbons. For this reason, the number of ribbons used for the solar cells should be reduced. For example, the number of ribbons may be three. As such, the number of ribbons is not sufficient, carrier generated by photoelectric conversion should travel with a long path in order to reach the ribbons. As a result, there is a limitation in enhancing output power of a solar cell panel.
Meanwhile, the ribbons may be attached by various methods. As an example, the ribbons may be attached to the solar cell by performing a thermo-compression bonding in the state that conductive adhesive films are disposed between electrodes of the solar cell and the ribbons. However, the conductive adhesive films are expensive. Also, the conductive adhesive films are positioned between the electrodes of the solar cell and the ribbons, respectively, and thus, the process of attaching the ribbons to the electrodes of the solar cell is complicated. More particularly, if a large number of interconnectors having widths smaller than widths of the ribbons are used, instead of the ribbons, in consideration of light loss, process cost and time may largely increase when the conductive adhesive films are used.